In data centers, crowd services and the like, the phenomenon (burst traffic) may occur where the amount of communication data is boosted momentarily by a concentration of accesses to a server from clients.
If such a phenomenon occurs on a millisecond basis, it is called microburst traffic (hereinafter, referred to also as a “microburst”).
Microburst traffic may cause packet loss, delay and the like, leading to a network communication failure.
Among technologies to detect such a microburst are those disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1 introduces a technology to detect a microburst by capturing the packets of a monitored device on a microsecond basis, and aggregating the captured packets on a millisecond or microsecond basis.
Non-Patent Document 1 is designed to detect a microburst by obtaining the state of a monitored device on a millisecond or microsecond basis.